


The Seventh Time

by canadiankazz



Series: Times Jasper Fed from Annabelle [7]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade - L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Consensual Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Vampires, Voyeurism, blush of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiankazz/pseuds/canadiankazz
Summary: Annabelle and an invisible Jasper go to a gothic vampire-themed bar so Annabelle can find someone to feed from. They end up having a rather erotic evening involving a mortal female bartender.(Carries on directly from the end of The Sixth Time)This is my L.A. By Night Alternative Universe where Jasper has been feeding from Annabelle for several weeks/months and they have developed a Blood Bond. SPOILERS for the end of Campaign 1 including the one-shots. This was written before Season 2, Episode 4. It’s obviously worth reading the rest of the "Feeds From" series before this part.





	The Seventh Time

**Author's Note:**

> I lay no claim to owning any of the characters involved.
> 
> This fic was co-written with my friend L, and really would not have been possible without her help. Thanks also to M for the inspiration when they asked me "How could she NOT touch herself while he's biting her?"
> 
> Special love to the L.A. by Night vamily and to everyone who has read this fic series and enjoyed it. 
> 
> Also posted to the author's tumblr.

Annabelle stripped in her bathroom and left her clothes in a more or less neat pile next to the clean ones she had brought in to change into after her shower. She kept her ears perked for any sounds of Jasper moving about or doing things in her home, but she couldn’t hear him. Of course, if he didn't want to be heard by her, he wouldn't. That didn’t stop her from listening.

She had invited Jasper over this weekend to spend time with her while Mark and Elle were out of town. He had arrived last night. They had watched TV, and he had fed on her. She swallowed at the memory of it, thinking of his fangs in her neck, him pressing her hand into her groin and the very intense pleasure that had followed. Annabelle sighed. She was starting to think she might have a kink for this stuff.

She turned on the warm water and stepped into the shower. She tilted her face up and just let the spray hit her chest and run down her body for a minute. Her body was cold again, but she could feel it start to warm slightly in the heat and steam of the shower. Annabelle reached for soap and let her thoughts turn around in her head.

 _Complicated_ , that was definitely how she would describe her feelings for Jasper and their relationship. Very complicated. On the surface, they were friends, and one could make a very solid argument that they were also firmly in the friends with benefits category. What they did, with him feeding on her and her body reacting to it the way it did, it felt very much to her like sex. She supposed, to Kindred, it _was_ basically sex. Sex without the sex. But she didn't consider Jasper to be her boyfriend, or even her lover, not really. She didn't know if there was a name for what he was to her. There might have been a fancy Kindred term for it, but she didn't know what it was. She wondered if Jasper thought of her as a lover, or any other term. She suspected he didn't, but she had never asked. She made a mental note to ask him about it.

Annabelle rinsed her body and started to wash and condition her hair. She thought about what Jasper had told her about their Blood Bond. A tiny part of her was tempted to test it, to see if he really would come if she silently called out to him, but a much larger part of her knew that was not a good idea. It would feel like crying wolf, and it would be an abuse of whatever power she might have over him now. She was honoured by how much Jasper trusted her. It made her feel a great affection for him. She wondered if he felt the same for her, and all the evidence she could think of told her that he did. He was increasingly physically affectionate with her – never in front of their coterie or anyone else, but in their private moments, especially after feeding, he seemed to enjoy physical contact with her. That may have been her Vitae influencing him somewhat, but Annabelle also believed that he might have cared strongly about her even without the Blood Bond.

She rinsed her hair and luxuriated in the warm water. She had offered Jasper a shower before she took one, but he had politely declined. In a great many ways, he was still a mystery to her. She was deeply curious about him, but respecting his privacy was more important. Everyone had their secrets, and she suspected he had always been a very private person even in life. That was okay. She could live with not knowing everything about him.

Annabelle turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to dry herself. She felt refreshed. She took her time drying and re-dressing. She had chosen black jeans to wear tonight and suspected that may have been Jasper's subtle influence. Her Beast growled at her, reminding her of her hunger. That was one of the biggest downsides to this relationship. Every time Jasper fed from her body, it made her Beast upset. That hunger could only be ignored for so long. It was a literal drain on her system. Annabelle promised herself that she would feed tonight. They would go out and she would find someone who would give her permission to drink a little of their blood. She had it all planned out in her head as she applied make-up in the bathroom mirror. Then, after she fed, she would come back home and... maybe she and Jasper could have some more fun. She smirked to herself as she winged her eye liner.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Annabelle found Jasper in the lounge. He was looking at a book of urban Los Angeles photography that Elle had bought. Annabelle sat next to him and smiled. “Hey.”

Jasper closed the book. “Hey.”

“I have a plan for tonight. Nothing set in stone, though.”

“Go on.”

“I'm going to go out and feed. You're welcome to come with me. And then we'll come back here and... hang out.”

“Hang out?” He inquired in mock innocence.

“Yeah... you know...” Annabelle touched his knee and bit her lip.

“Yeah... I know.” Jasper smirked and Annabelle knew he has been playing with her a little.

She smiled again. Tonight was going to be fun.

“There's a gothy, kind of vampire themed bar I found,” Annabelle told him, “and I'm going to try my luck there.”

“And you want me to come with you?”

“Well, yeah! Or you can go do your own thing for a few hours and I'll call you... or...” Annabelle shrugged. She did want Jasper to come along, even though she knew he would be hidden from sight the whole time. If he said no though, she'd be disappointed but understanding.

“I'll come if you'd like, but I'll have to be unseen,” Jasper said.

“Okay... don't feel like you _have_ to come or anything,” Annabelle said, worried about the Blood Bond. “Like, I’m not forcing you to.”

He gave her a reassuring little smile. “No, it's okay. I want to.”

She smiled as well, relieved. “Well, I'm ready to go, so...”

Jasper patted himself, showing that he hadn't come with a lot. “Me too.”

Annabelle jumped up and grabbed her red leather jacket, keys, phone and wallet. This wasn't a date, she told herself, but she sure as hell had to admit it felt like one.

Jasper made himself disappear as she locked up the house. It gave her the chills. One second, he was standing next to her, but when she looked back after putting her keys away, he was gone.

“I'm... hoping you're still here?” she asked quietly.

“Of course,” he replied. She could hear him smile.

“Right. Good. Let's go.” She headed for transport to get them to the bar.

* * *

 

Annabelle activated both Awe and Blush of Life as she and an invisible Jasper stepped into the bar. It was small and dark, but with a very charming gothic aesthetic. It looked like it was a slow night, not surprising for a Sunday. Annabelle took a seat at the bar. The bartender was a curvy woman with a pale face and long, dark hair tied back in a high ponytail. She had several ear piercings, including a large safety clip through one ear. The bartender looked bored, but perked up when she saw Annabelle.

“Hey, hun,” she said, approaching Annabelle. “What can I get ya?”

Annabelle smiled. “Hi! Um...” she glanced at the wall of bottles behind the bartender. “I'm not sure. What do you recommend?”

“The house favourite's the 'Vampire's Kiss,' but we've got everything.”

Annabelle grinned. “Ooh, what's in that?” She couldn’t see Jasper, but she assumed he was nearby and also grinning.

“Berry vodka, berry liqueur, cranberry juice. It tastes deceptively non-alcoholic,” the bartender said with a wink.

Annabelle knew that with Blush of Life, she could drink or eat like a human, but she would have to throw it up again later. For a little while, she could keep it down though, to sell the illusion of life. “I'll take one of those, thanks.”

The bartender smiled. “Coming right up!” She got to work mixing the drink with a little extra showmanship. Annabelle watched her, but looked at her phone when it buzzed. It was Jasper texting her privately.

“She looks cute,” his message said.

“The bartender?” Annabelle texted back.

“Yes.”

“You think I have a chance?”

“She's checking you out. I think you're good.”

“Waiting on someone?” the bartender asked, sliding Annabelle the drink. The cocktail was a deep red.

“Um, no... not really,” Annabelle lied. “Just a girls' night out kind of thing, but I'm on my own, I guess.” She smiled a little awkwardly. She still didn't like lying. “I'd heard about this place and wanted to check it out.”

“Ahh, you're the curious type huh?” the bartender said knowingly. “We get a lot of people looking to flirt with the darkness a little.” She winked at Annabelle again. “Don't be nervous, hun. That's why we're all here.”

Annabelle giggled, as charmed by the bartender and she seemed to be by her.

“Although on Sunday nights it seems to just be the six of us.” The bartender chuckled and gestured to herself, Annabelle, the few staff members and meagre other bar patrons present.

“Yeah, slow night?”

“I guess this just isn't a hot feeding night in L.A. for vampires,” the bartender sighed. “Shame.”

Annabelle laughed. It was a little nervous and for a split second, she thought the bartender might have known about the Masquerade, but then she remembered she was in a vampire themed bar, after all. “Well, I don't know? Maybe we could change that?” Annabelle cringed to herself. That wasn't a very good line, and she knew it.

The bartender's eyebrow arched slowly at her, but she didn't seem put off.

Annabelle blushed pink. “Sorry, that was a horrible line.”

The bartender laughed. “At least you want to use lines on me! I'm flattered.”

Annabelle sipped her drink. It was good, but it did nothing to satisfy her Beast, and her Beast was hungry indeed.

“So...” the bartender leaned in towards her a little. “You're here looking for some mortals to play with?”

Annabelle swallowed. Did she know, or was she just playing? Surely she was just playing. “Uh, yeah. I guess. I'm Annabelle.”

“That's a cute name!” The bartender extended her hand for Annabelle to shake. “Lisa.”

Annabelle smiled and shook Lisa's hand. “Nice to meet you.” The handshake seemed to linger. Annabelle bit her lower lip. She wasn't sure if it was the Awe, or if Lisa genuinely liked her. Either way, she was definitely being flirted with.

“What do I owe you for the drink?” Annabelle asked.

“Oh, no, hun, don't worry about it,” Lisa winked. “It's on the house.”

“No, I insist!” Annabelle got her wallet out and put some money on the bar. It was more than enough to pay for the cocktail.

“Well... if you insist,” Lisa relented, taking the money and putting it in the register. “Thanks, hun.”

Annabelle glanced at the tip jar, thinking to add something there too. It had been almost empty when she had sat down, but there was a large note in there now. Annabelle blinked. She hadn't noticed anyone put anything in there... but that didn't mean that no one did. She smirked and texted Jasper.

“Where did you get that money?”

“Never you mind. Not from you though,” he replied.

A few more minutes passed, during which time no one else entered the bar. Lisa and Annabelle kept making eye contact with each other and smiling. Eventually, Lisa came back over to her.

“So, I think other than me, you might be out of luck tonight,” Lisa told Annabelle. “We'll be closing up early fairly soon if more people don't come in.” She smiled at Annabelle and lowered her voice a little. “Although, if you want to hang out while I close...?”

There was a secret proposal there that Annabelle picked up on. She blushed a little redder. “Sure... I'd love to hang out with you, if you'd like.” She couldn't believe her luck. Even with Awe, sometimes she had to work to pick someone up. Not this night. This night, she had hit the jackpot.

“You can stay as long as you like,” Lisa said.

“Thank you!” Annabelle sipped more of her drink and complemented Lisa on her bartending skills.

Lisa smiled and started to pack up, getting ready to close early. She checked in on security and cleaned, all the while shooting Annabelle flirtatious glances. With every glance Annabelle caught, she would smile or wave a little, keen on Lisa's attention. She texted Jasper again as well.

“Looks good,” she told him.

“I can see that,” he replied. She still didn't know exactly where he was in the room, but she imagined he was still smiling and watching with interest. After all, if Annabelle fed tonight, then he fed tonight too.

Annabelle felt a rumble in her stomach. Her undead body was getting ready to reject her cocktail. She got up and asked Lisa for directions to the bathroom and Lisa pointed it out to her.

“I'll be waiting for when you get back,” Lisa said.

Annabelle shot her a smile and went into the ladies' room. She entered a stall and let herself throw up the cocktail into the toilet. It looked like a bloody mess, and felt disgusting, but Annabelle felt better once it was out of her system. She flushed the toilet, took a few deep breaths and reactivated Blush of Life. Her Beast growled, but she calmed it down with a promise that yes, tonight she was going to feed, and not on any more alcohol. There was a pretty bartender waiting for her who seemed to have a thing for vampires.

Annabelle emerged from the bathrooms and approached Lisa, who was waiting with her purse. “Um... my place or yours?” she asked with a little smile.

“Mine's nearby, if you're comfortable.”

“Yeah, sure! Um... but I will have to get home later tonight though, so...”

To Annabelle's surprise, Lisa smiled. “That's fine, hun. No strings, okay?”

It seemed like Lisa was used to this kind of temporary hook-up. Annabelle knew there was an underground culture for this kind of thing, but hadn't really explored too much of it before. “No strings,” she agreed, excited.

Lisa took Annabelle's hand and they walked out of the bar together, Lisa pausing to lock up and set the alarm. Annabelle hoped Jasper got out okay, but assumed he did by the very briefest of his touches on her free hand.

Lisa led Annabelle down the street a few blocks towards an apartment block. Conveniently, she only seemed to live a short walk away from her work.

“So... you're obviously into vampire stuff,” Annabelle said.

Lisa laughed. “Yeah, how could you tell?” She smiled at her. “I don't know why, exactly, but all that stuff with embracing and blood has always seemed kind of... intimate to me.”

“Oh yeah, totally.” Annabelle grinned. “'Intimate' is definitely the word for it.” She hesitated, then chanced a question. Lisa did seem pretty heavily into the vampire kink. “Have you done... biting or blood stuff before?”

“Yeah, I've... dabbled a fair bit. It's kind of hard not to in this scene. It's been pretty fun!”

Annabelle was relieved. “Yeah, I have too.” She felt that a person with this kind of interest would have been more likely to have been in Nelli's extended social circle, so she was glad to have found one too. She took a deep breath and made the metaphorical plunge. “Um... would you like to? Tonight?”

A dawning smile appeared on Lisa's pale face. “Sure. It'd love that.”

“Yeah?” Annabelle smiled back, adding some sensuality of her own into it. Things were going very well. “Cool.”

Lisa's apartment was a tiny, studio-style space. It was mostly one room with a small kitchenette and another door that led to a bathroom. A large wrought iron bed took up a large chuck of space in the main room. Dark wood bookcases lined the walls, full of novels and other gothic paraphernalia, with the odd piece of pop culture or nerd stuff here and there. Annabelle was pleased to find not one, but two complete sets of the Harry Potter books, including the special Slytherin House edition. Most of the rest of the décor was in a black and red theme.

Lisa paused and frowned after inviting Annabelle in and closing the door. “Huh.”

Annabelle glanced back at her. “What?”

“Nothing.” Lisa shook off her sudden chill. “Just a draft or something.”

Annabelle nodded and glanced around the room. Her eyes landed briefly on the darkest corner, and it might have been her imagination, but the shadow there seemed a little bigger than it had been a moment ago. She nodded again, seemingly to herself, but mostly to the shadow, and had another look around the room.

“Anyway,” Lisa said. “I'll give you the tour.” She spread her arms and gestured to the room, taking in the kitchenette and toilet door as well. “This is it!”

She smiled. “I love your place!” She took a step towards a shelf to look at some obscure vampire novels and films she hadn't heard of before.

“Thank you.”

Annabelle turned back to Lisa after a moment. “Seriously, this is great.”

Lisa smiled. “I tend to collect stuff, which is not great when you live this small, but hey, I know what I like!”

“I like it,” Annabelle said. “I like you.”

Lisa smiled knowingly and sat on the bed. She patted a spot next to her for Annabelle to sit. She did and pushed her long, black hair back behind her ear.

“So,” Annabelle asked, a little shyness creeping back in. She could almost feel Jasper watching them from his shadow in the corner, but Lisa was unaware. She wondered if Lisa would have minded if she did know. “Do you like to bite, or be bitten?”

Lisa was not shy at all. This was obviously not her first time with someone experimenting with a blood kink. “I prefer being bitten, but I'm flexible. I have a blade if you want to make a little cut, or you can just bite...”

Annabelle's eyes widened a little, surprised at Lisa's initiative. She felt very lucky to have met this sexy, kinky bartender, and made a mental note to try to keep in touch with her after this. “That works for me,” she said, with a sensual little smile. She put a hand on Lisa's knee, which Lisa did not mind at all. “I usually prefer to bite, but... if you want to cut, I'm okay with that. Are you sure you're okay with me tasting your blood?”

“Yeah,” Lisa assured her, and blushed slightly herself. “It... kinda does it for me... and you're really cute.”

Annabelle felt her cheeks go warm again. “Thanks. I think you're beautiful,” she said honestly.

Lisa put her hand on Annabelle's.

“I promise I don't have any, like, diseases or anything,” Annabelle added softly.

Lisa smiled and chuckled quietly. “Good to know. Me too. I'm really careful and test regularly, otherwise, I wouldn’t do this.”

Annabelle nodded, reassured.

Lisa's voice got low and sensual. “Anyway, now that that's out of the way... feel free to play. Unless I say 'foxtrot,' it's not too far.”

Annabelle made a mental note of the new safe word as Lisa went in for a kiss. Annabelle welcomed and returned it tenderly, and any final nerves she had about the evening melted away.

The two women relaxed back onto the bed, kissing and touching each other. Soft sighs and gentle moans filled the tiny apartment. Annabelle felt herself getting lost in the moment, almost forgetting for a little while why she was there, including forgetting about the Nosferatu in the dark corner. Her Beast didn't let her forget for long though, and when Lisa deliberately exposed her neck to Annabelle, she bit her gently, giving Lisa a hickey, but not breaking the skin yet. She held back, like she remembered Jasper doing, to listen for the safe word. Instead of saying 'foxtrot,' Lisa moaned. Annabelle took that as permission to continue and bit properly into Lisa's throat. She felt Lisa tense in the pain, then relax into the pleasure as Annabelle fed. She let her hands roam again over Lisa's body as she did so. The blood was good, nourishing and sweet, and her Beast whispered at her to take a little more, just a little more...

Annabelle pulled back, as full as she dared, and licked Lisa's skin to close the wound. Lisa was near breathless on the bed with a dizzy, happy little smile. There was a very faint snarl from the shadows and Annabelle looked up, mildly startled. She realised that Jasper had just watched every second of that and blushed again. Lisa hadn’t seemed to notice at all, lost in her haze of pleasure.

“Damn...” Lisa mumbled. “You... you're very good at that...”

“Thanks,” Annabelle said, a little humble, turning her attention back to Lisa. “You're good too.”

“If you say so.” She tried to sit up, but her body betrayed her and she landed back on her dark pillow. “Woah... I doubt I'm getting up for a while,” she giggled.

Annabelle giggled too. “Yeah. I'll get you some water?”

“Aww... thanks!”

Annabelle got off the bed and headed to the kitchenette. Glasses were easy to find and she filled one with water to bring back. It was the very least she could do. Lisa took it gladly and drank some.

“This was good,” Annabelle said, genuinely. “I had fun.”

“I'm really glad.” Lisa chuckled. “I think it's obvious I did too. So... you said you'd need to get home? It's cool if you do.” She sounded a little like she wished Annabelle could stay longer. Annabelle kind of wished that too, but knew she shouldn’t.

“Yeah, I do, sorry. But... I'll be sure the come by the bar again another time,” she promised.

“Yeah,” Lisa smiled. She seemed to like the sound of that. “You know where to find me. Be safe getting home, okay?”

“I will! Thanks again, Lisa, and... um...” Annabelle's voice dropped to a whisper, hoping to convince Lisa to keep a secret. “Don't tell anyone, okay?”

Lisa smiled again. It seemed like she had had this talk with others before too. “Sure. Your secret's safe with me.”

“Thank you,” Annabelle said. She leaned in to give Lisa one last long, sweet goodbye kiss, then went to the door. “See you.”

Lisa waved goodbye. Annabelle opened the door and made sure to do it wide enough to give Jasper time to slip out too. The door closed slowly behind them with a click.

Annabelle welcomed the cool night air on her face when she and Jasper got back out onto the street. She heard a soft, snarly chuckle by her side.

“Looked like you had fun.”

She glanced at where she had heard his voice. She still had Blush of Life on and her face turned red again. “Yes, I did.”

“She seemed... nice.”

“Yeah...” Annabelle glanced back up at the apartment building, to where she thought Lisa's window might be. She definitely intended to make good on her promise to return to that bar at some point in the near future. “She was.”

“Into vampires too. That's convenient.”

“You know... she might have been into you too, you know.”

She could hear him snicker very quietly. “I doubt it.”

“I don't know... she was really kinky... and besides... I'm into you.”

Annabelle paused and blinked. She hadn't really meant to say that, but it was out now. She cleared her throat. “Jasper?”

“Let's get back to your place,” he said in her ear.

She shivered, as she always did when he did that. She nodded and hurried home.

* * *

Annabelle made sure the door was securely locked behind her after she and Jasper got back to her house. Jasper let his Obfuscate drop once he was safely inside. It was the first time Annabelle had seen him since they had left, several hours ago. He looked hungry. She squinted at him, feeling bold and aroused by Lisa's blood.

“If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked watching me feed on her just now,” she said.

Jasper licked his fangs and smiled in the way he knew did funny things to Annabelle's insides. “Maybe.”

Annabelle’s Blush of Life was still active. Her heart thudded in her chest. She was already turned on from earlier. Her mouth felt suddenly a little dry and she swallowed. “Would you... like to... have some too?”

“Yes, please,” Jasper growled.

Annabelle nodded. “Bedroom.” She hastened there with Jasper looming behind her, hot on her heels.

Annabelle's red jacket was off as soon as she got to the bedroom. She tossed it onto her chair, which was already laden with other clothing. Jasper took a step towards her, but hesitated when she held up a finger. She took her shoes off before getting onto the bed. She smiled at him and beckoned him over when she was ready. He crawled onto the bed and came up beside her. She reached towards his head, then stopped.

“May I?” she asked quietly.

“Sure.”

Annabelle gently pulled his hood off, exposing his hairless, black-veined skin. “I want you to be comfortable here,” she said softly.

“I am,” he replied. “You've been a lovely host.”

“Thanks.” She fidgeted a little. “So... how would you like me?”

Jasper smiled. “Like this is fine.” He touched her hand and trailed his hand up to her shoulder and throat. He could feel her goosebumps. He let his fingers linger on her artificial pulse, which was racing away. “You seem very excited,” he observed.

Annabelle giggled. His hands were cold, but she didn't mind. The contrast to her warm skin was exhilarating. She could tell he was dragging this out. The anticipation was killing her. Her jeans felt too tight. “I _am_ excited,” she said.

“I would very much like to taste that.” Annabelle recognised the hunger in his growl. Her stomach twisted. She felt tingly.

Annabelle tilted her neck to give him easy access to the veins and arteries in her throat. She closed her eyes as she heard and felt him draw himself in. She felt his hands on her shoulders and upper arms. He held her close to him, his body firm against hers. He gave her skin a sniff, then opened his mouth and bit into her.

She gasped, feeling his fangs sink into her jugular again. Her Vitae flowed into his hungry mouth. She winced at the pain and bit her lip, but as soon as the pleasure hit she relaxed into his arms, clinging to him with one of her own. She soon became light-headed as the blood left her brain. As if it had a mind of her own, her other hand drifted down to the button and zipper of her jeans and undid them enough to slide her hand into her pants and under her underwear. Her fingers moved against herself in a delicious and well-practiced fashion. She moaned loudly as Jasper bit a little harder and drank a little deeper. The pleasure rolling across her body was strong, and getting stronger by the millisecond. Annabelle was soon quaking with it and couldn’t hold on for long. She clung desperately to Jasper's back and screamed her climax through gritted teeth.

She felt like she was floating afterwards. She was dimly aware of his tongue licking her neck and her Beast grumbling and growling within. She relaxed back onto the pillows, one hand still in her pants. Every now and then she shook with a little aftershock.

A minute later, Annabelle opened her eyes again. Jasper was watching her. He had a hand on her hip. She realised she was still touching herself and, with no small degree of embarrassment, removed her hand. Her fingers were wet. She wiped them on a tissue, her cheeks red. “Sorry...” she mumbled.

“What for? Enjoying yourself?”

“Um...” Annabelle looked at him. He didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

He relaxed beside her, stretching his long body out on her large bed. “I think it's really great that you get so much...” he grinned, “ _pleasure_ out of these feedings, Annabelle. It's done wonders for my ego.”

Annabelle suppressed a little laugh and snuggled into him. “Nice to know I can boost your ego?”

“Not many things do, any more.” He stroked her hair. She wished she could feel what he was thinking, like how he could feel her. She figured they might have to have another talk about the Blood Bond soon, but not right at that moment.

“Do you really have to go tomorrow?” she asked very quietly.

“Yeah,” he said, just as softly. “I've got... responsibilities. And besides... what would your girlfriend say when she came home to find me in your bed?”

Annabelle laughed at the mental image. “She might be into it?”

She could feel Jasper shake his head. “I think she'd be horrified, Annabelle.”

“Mmm... she'd be surprised, for sure.”

“Have you told her about me?”

“I've... mentioned you, but only in that I have friends who are vampires. She doesn't know about the feeding.”

Jasper gave a little disapproving snarl. “I still wish you hadn't told her anything.”

“I know... but I can't take it back now.” Annabelle sighed.

“What about Mark?”

“He’s not been around as much. Victor’s mostly kept him away.” There was a note of sadness in Annabelle’s voice. She gently traced one of the lines on Jasper’s hoodie with her finger.

“I've had a good time with you this weekend,” Annabelle said, changing the subject and telling the truth. “A _very_ good time. I've missed this.”

“I've missed this too,” Jasper confessed.

“Let's... not go so long between breaks next time?” she said hopefully.

“We'll see, but it would be nice,” Jasper agreed.

When dawn arrived, the two of them remained snuggled in each other's arms as they slept. Annabelle's Blush of Life faded and her body cooled to its usual undead temperature. For a little while, she could pretend that Jasper didn't have to leave the next night. She promised herself to invite him back as soon as she was able to. She sensed he wouldn’t say 'no.'


End file.
